Filling the Void
Filling the Void is the second campaign level of Resistance: Retribution. Synopsis After securing Rotterdam, British and Maquis forces quickly drawn their plans in Operation Overstrike as Major Stephen Cartwright lead a task force in intercepting a Chimeran Earth Mover that is heading towards Luxembourg where Colonel Rachel Parker take the remainder of Second Squadron to Luxembourg. Raine Bouchard takes James Grayson and Colonel Roland Mallery on a special mission to investigate a new type of conversion center in Bonn, Germany. The group is separated, with Bouchard captured by the Chimera and being converted into the initial stages of the Chimeran conversion process. Grayson, however, is able to rescue her and destroying the Bonn facility in the process. Walkthrough Street Entrance Waterfall Chamber Underground Complex Incubator Chamber Intel Document Locations Retribution *'A Drain on Our Resources:' In the first area get to the room where the player have to walk over a board to get to the next room. Jump back down to the lower level, the intel is behind the player after landing. *'Iron Horses:' At the end of the second area when the player fight a Hammer, get to a platform that goes to the corner of the room where the player can jump down into a room and find the intel. *'The Fallen Are Not Forgotten:' In the third area get to the large room with the elevator. Hit the switch, moving the center the pillar, and unleashing another wave of enemies. After taken them out the player can use the elevator here, but before doing so head across the beam to the other platform on the right side, around the second elevator with a red circle around, it is found close to dead Maquis body. *'Cold as Ice:' In the last area head down the hall to the end. To the left is the exit, but don't go through it yet. To the right, on the other side of the glass is a white orb that can shoot with the Auger WS. It will explode and break the glass and allowing to gain access, where the intel is located. Secrets of the Maquis * Frozen Assets: 'Not too far into the level, you'll come to a few rooms with many Chimeran Mines. Just around there, you should see a desk in front of a really large safe. If you approach the safe's door (on the left), you can open it up. Inside, you'll find the intel. * 'The Scorched Earth: 'You'll cross a bridge from one building to another. There should be a staircase in front of you, and a dresser on your right. Climb onto the dresser and then climb onto the ledge here too. Shimmy over while hanging and you can climb up to a platform above and you'll find the intel there. * 'The Last Reich: 'Fight some Drones and a Hybrid, then cross another bridge to the next building. Hop out the window and there should be a Chimera gateway on your right. To your left however, is a crawlspace in the corner. Enter and you'll find the intel in a small safe in the secret room. * 'Mallery's Lunch: 'When you start the level, turn around. You should see the lift that was used during the cutscene. A console switch is on a column. Go behind the switch and you'll find the intel. * 'The Nights Go By: 'You'll eventually come to a large chamber where you have to throw an underwater lever to raise the water level. Defeat the Sirens and then climb out onto the platform where two Hybrids attack. Behind them is a gateway you can enter. Inside you'll find a body as well as the intel lying on the ground. * 'Bouchard's Necklace: '''To find this intel, you have to follow the same requirements as the Retribution Intel: Cold as Ice. To recap, in the first area of the game, you'll defeat some enemies, then cross over to the other side of the room. To the left is the exit. Across from that is a glass window with an explosive device behind it. Use your Auger to hit it and blow the glass. Inside, you'll find the Cold as Ice Intel. Behind it though, is a silver gateway. Approach it and it opens. In here, you'll find the intel. Cloven Lore *Down the Volga:' In the sewers, right before the last Leaper attack, stand near the Schrotflinte ammo pick-up. Look along this corridor for the small openings at the bottom of the walls. One on the left can be crawled through, which the intel is found on the other end. *'Signs Below:' At the start of the second stage, go forward and some drones should attack. To the left of the doorway, in the corner, is the intel. *'Deep Images:' In the third stage, locate in the circular walkways around the tower in the center. Wait until you have taken two lifts up. After the second lift, turn left and the player will find this in the corner, just near a symbol on the wall. *'Chew on This:' In the fourth stage, in one corridor toward the end of the stage, a bunch of Boilers and a Titan will attack the player. Defeat them all. On the other side, ignore the exit, and instead find the other glass window with another explosive device behind it. Shoot through the wall with the Auger to create an opening a secret room where the intel is found in a corner. Infected *'Too Big to Carry:' Right when the level begins, turn around. Go around the obstruction and on the other side. *'We're Not Alone:' At the beginning of the second stage of the level, turn around and find the elevator. On Infected Mode, the switch is lit green and can be used. Take it down a little and look for a window on the left. Approach it and you can grab the intel. *'Alien Erosion:' In the second stage, after passing through the first door, the player will be at the bottom of a ramp. Several enemies will attack you from ahead. After defeating the enemies, go to the left toward the edge of this platform. The player should automatically hang over the edge. Drop down to this secret area below and the intel will be found on the ground. *'Sirens or Furies:' In the third stage, enter the chamber where the player must throw the underwater switch. Defeat the Sirens and then dive underwater. Look for the gateway at the very bottom and approach it. It will open. Pass through and enter another doorway to reach a tube. Swim down this tube and the player will eventually come to a dead Siren. Below its body is the intel. *'Power of the Atom: '''You'll eventually have to go underwater where you'll encounter two Sirens. Defeat them, then enter the little alcove on the left where they emerged from. Inside is a door that will open. Inside there is a hidden room where you can find the intel. Transcript See Filling the void/Transcript Gallery R R 2-1.jpg R R 2-2.jpg R R 2-3.jpg R R 2-4.jpg R R 2-5.jpg R R 2-6.jpg R R 2-7.jpg R R 2-8.jpg R R 2-9.jpg R R 2-10.jpg R R 2-11.jpg R R 2-12.jpg R R 2-13.jpg R R 2-14.jpg R R 2-15.jpg R R 2-18.jpg R R 2-19.jpg R R 2-20.jpg R R 2-21.jpg R R 2-22.jpg R R 2-23.jpg R R 2-24.jpg Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels Category:Levels